Day Off
by GunMaxLove
Summary: Why you shouldn't get in trouble when Glycerine is sic. It's a litte rough.


**Day off**

"Where is Glycerine?" Anakin asked, looking around.

"She said that she was taking the day off." Fives answered as he cleaned his gun. Eleanor watched him as he did so; the two had been hanging around the other lately.

"What do you mean that she's taking the day off? I never cleaned her." Anakin growled out.

"She hasn't been feeling good." Eleanor answered.

"Yeah, when she was running Echo and me through training she was wheezing after each exercise. Hell, we had to help her to the medbay ta let Light take a look at her." Fives defended her. Fives liked Glycerine and not just because she was Eleanor's Aunt and Godmother, but because she cared for all the clones. Most she didn't know but that never stopped her form protecting them.

"Fine but I'm going to go see her to make sure that she isn't faking." He said and stomped off.

Eleanor and Fives watched him as he left. Fives shook his head and continued to clean his gun.

"Why does he have such a big problem with Glycerine? She never did anything wrong to him." Eleanor said with a quizzical look on her face.

Fives smiled and grasped her hand "Because he's jealous. Glycerine is more popular with us and she has more experience making her a better fighter and a smarter smack talker. He may have the Force but she has wit, agility, and a better fighting style."

She nodded, "That's a lot to be envious about."

"Hmm, I think another is that she has fewer restrictions than him."

Eleanor nodded and both resumed to what they were doing.

**-o-**

"All she has is a minor flu, she'll be back up and walking in a couple of days." Bluelight said, washing his hands.

"Why didn't anyone tell me!" Anakin yelled.

"Hey! Don't start getting snippy with me! I'm the last person you want to get into a bark fight with!" he shouted back.

Anakin backed up a little; no one had ever snapped that quickly at him before. "Okay, okay,"

"And what is your problem with her anyway?" he asked.

"Nothing,"

"Bullshit!" Bluelight turned around and started drying his hands, "You for some reason have a problem with her."

"I do not."

"Oh, yeas you do. I've seen the way you look at her and hear the jealously in your voice when you talk to or about her."

Anakin went silent with shock. How could someone, who wasn't even a Jedi, could pick him apart so easily. All the Ementians could do it; he thought maybe it had to do with their ability to change their physical being.

"Don't think your hiding it perfectly. We've all noticed it though your actions. Even the clones have noticed." Bluelight said, now leaning against the counter, "What is it, hmm?"

"I told you it's nothing." He said lowly.

"Whatever it is you better get over it. Just because she knows how to get along with everyone doesn't mean that you should see it as a threat." He explained, "If you give her a chance you'll see that she isn't as bad as she seems. Glycerine may be better at certain things than you but in essence you two are quite similar."

Anakin never took the time to really get to know her. He never really wanted to; he always thought she was a cocky bitch who had all the luck. But maybe there was more to her than he realized. Anakin backed out of the ship, "Tell me when she starts feeling better."

"Of course, General." Bluelight growled.

**-o-**

Glycerine was lying in her bed, blanket tucked around her. Rex had been coming in and out all day. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, knowing that he was acting just like a concerned mate would.

She pulled the blanket covers over her head when she heard footsteps coming. Then a knock at the door, she knew she told Fives and Echo to tell everyone she was sic. Glycerine sighed and pulled her fluffy blanket and wrapped herself in it. Clicking the consul the door whooshed open.

"Coric," she sniveled, "what are you doing here?"

"Sorry to disturb you, Glycerine, but it seems that Royce has gotten himself into trouble and is now fighting with Bel." He explained to her.

"I see," her eyed narrowed, "Okay, let's go." She said and walked out, blanket still wrapped around her.

"You're not going to leave the blanket here?"

"No, it'll just make him even more scared."

Coric fallowed her out of the hanger and both made their way down the halls. "He's in the mess hall." Coric said as they rounded the corner. They passed a group of clones that were chit chatting with Addis and Riffraff.

"Hey, G, how ya feeling?" Addis asked. She answered him with a low growl and continued walking.

"Royce," Coric said as they passed.

"She must be working up a storm." Riffraff said, "I've got to see this dress down. Come on guys, you're about to see one of G's famous dress downs."

"Should we bring chairs and snacks?" one joked.

"Na, that's the beauty of her dress downs, short and sweet."

The group continued down the hall, picking up a few more ementians and clones along the way. Coming to the mess hall and punching the button to open the door they walked into an all out bark fight that somehow dragged Rex into it. Now Royce's ignorance was really going to do him in.

Rule number three in pack code, never mess with the alpha's mate. Rex may not have been born an Ementian but because he was with G, it gave him automatic immunity to being bullied by the others.

"Royce, you know that prank was uncalled for!" Belerphone yelled at him, "What the hell do you think you were doing!"

"I was just trying to have some fun! Why is this such a big problem! He shouted back.

"Because you nearly killed one of my men!" Rex yelled, "And you destroyed my AT-TE! So if you don't mind giving me the credits so I can buy a new one!"

"I don't have to pay you shit!"

"Royce!" the whole room went silent after hearing Glycerine's shout. "Would you care to tell me why I've been asked to get out of my warm bed were I should be instead of here making sure that you're still in line,"

"I pu-"

"Do I look like I'm in the mood to listen! Now you listen and you better listen good," She was face to face with him now, "you will pay Rex so he can get the new AT-TE, you will sit here and get your punishment from Bel like a good dog and one last thing," Royce was now leaning back away form her, a feared look on his face.

"Here comes the good part," Addis said and everyone was listening intently as she continued.

"If I have to come back here because of you then I swear that I'll kill you, chop you up," her voice raising louder and more menacing with each passing word, "into bits, put you in the blender and then feed to the dog!" she yelled now in his face. She lowered herself back down to her feet. "Do I make myself clear?"

Royce was shaking, never before had he been more scared in his life of her, "Ya-ya-aaaaahh," he stared shaking and fell to the floor unable to speak.

Everyone in the mess hall burst out laughing at the sight of him. Even Glycerine had a small smirk on her face.

"Good, now everyone you have my permission to make fun of Royce till the day he dies." Glycerine said and walked out of the room back to the hanger.


End file.
